The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure including semiconductor fins having a continuously scalable width and/or a continuously scalable height, and a method of manufacturing the same.
The on-current of conventional fin field effect transistors can be scaled only in integer multiples of a unit on-current, which corresponds to the on-current of a single semiconductor fin. Specifically, a fin field effect transistor includes one or more semiconductor fins having a same height and width. The total number of semiconductor fins included in the field effect transistor determines the on-current of the conventional fin field effect transistors.
However, non-integer fractions may be preferred between on-currents of many types of circuits. For example, optimal numbers for the ratios among on-currents of various transistors in a static random access circuit (commonly known as beta and gamma) are non-integers. Thus, the discrete nature on the on-current of conventional fin field effect transistors imposes limitations on the circuit design.